Elliot's Past
by OpenSeasonFanGirl5000
Summary: Open Season 2006. Elliot is haunted by the memories of his late sister. Can Boog help his friend heal over his loss? BoogxElliot friendship one-shot


_Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. And don't mind the spelling errors if you find them. I'm not perfect, no one is. Any rude or insulting reviews on this story and they will be removed. Also, the lyrics you'll find near the end are called I Learned From You that's from Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, I thought the song would be very fitting during Boog and Elliot's scene while they're singing it. Enjoy_!

It was a clear beautiful day much like any other day in the clear day of the forest. It was been a week now that Boog was living on his own in the forest with Elliot and the rest of the forest creatures. He miss his home back in Timberline, especially Beth. How he always love her homemade cooking, watching his favorite TV shows, performing shows for the guests at the theater and having Beth tucking him into bed every night with his favorite teddy bear Dinkelman, but those memories were long gone and he would have to get used to living life as a real grizzly bear.

One day in the woods, Boog try to find his little buddy Elliot. _"Dang, I've been in the woods for a week and I can't find that stupid buck! Where is he?"_ Boog wonder. He search high and low, looking for hours and hours trying to find that little small scrawny mule deer, but the little buck was nowhere in sight. The last time he saw Elliot was the same day after they had their big battle together defeating the hunters with the help of the forest animals. All he remember was seeing Elliot leaving to go back with his herd. He wonder how he was doing. Sometime he pay visits from time to time, but never that often. Until...

There was a sound of a small sad groan. Boog stop in his tracks and heard something. He stay silently quiet, then took a quick sniff with his big nose. "I know that groan anywhere." He said to himself. "That's gotta be Elliot." Boog follow where the sound of the groan was coming from. He stop and saw Elliot lying on the ground, deep in his sleep. "Elliot?" Said Boog. He picked up a twig and carefully poke it at Elliot without making a sound. But then suddenly, one of Elliot's eyes pop open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Boog.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Elliot screamed too when he heard Boog scream. Boog stop screaming only to find himself frighten by surprised. "Don't do that! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Cried Boog, but Elliot glare at him. "I've seen the light...a bright light flashing before my eyes!!" Elliot said dramatically. "Umm...are you feeling okay Elliot? You look...bummed out." Boog said, getting a little worry. But Elliot wasn't feeling okay. The deer look very exhausted as if he hadn't slept in days. It was like the deer was about to crack any moment now. "Bummed? BUMMED?! I'M NEVER BUMMED!!" Elliot yells at Boog. Boog flinched back in shocked. He had never seen Elliot act this way before.

"Whoa, whoa! Cool down cornflake." Boog says.  
"Don't you be telling me to cool down!!" Elliot snaps. "What's gotten into you Elliot?!" Boog cries. "I'm perfect Boog. Perfect I tell you. PERFECT!!" Elliot shouts in front of Boog's face. "Err...you don't look perfect...just chill...okay?" Said Boog. Elliot didn't want to listen to Boog's calm clear smooth voice. He looked like he wanted to kill Boog, right there and now.  
"Leave me alone." Elliot said in a low voice.  
"But Elliot..." Boog tries to say. But Elliot refused to listen.  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The mule deer screams.

Something was very wrong with Elliot, and Boog knew he had to find out what it was. The next few days, Elliot acted the same way every single day after a long exhausting day of sleep. He hadn't slept well...not even at night. The poor deer whine and complain a lot after Boog kept waking him up. He didn't eat, and he didn't do anything. All Elliot did was whine, fuss and complain like a sore loser.

Boog couldn't handle hearing another one of Elliot's stupid dumb complaining. He had to find out what was bugging him or else he wouldn't be able to get enough sleep. At night, he could hear Elliot whimper like a dog, as if he was crying for help and hearing him muttering and talking in his sleep, but he couldn't make out what it was the scrawny deer was saying in his sleep. It sounded like he was crying out help for someone, but who? Boog wonder. Who was it and why was this making poor Elliot suffer?

One day Boog decided to stay with Elliot and see if he needed help, but the deer was still deep in his sleep and did not wake. He slept all day and did not make a stirr, so Boog stay with him to make sure nothing had ever happen to him. He stayed with him all day until it got very dark. Then in the middle of the night, when it was very very dark, Boog was sleeping until he heard something.

"NO!! Don't...keep away!!" The voice rang as it woke up Boog. "Elliot?" He mumbled, yawning. He was so tired; he didn't want to know what was troubling him in his sleep. Elliot toss and turn, moving back and fourth, having a terrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. "Leave her alone!! Don't touch her! No..." Elliot replies, he moves his arms up looking like he was punching someone. To Boog, it look like Elliot was trying to protect someone, but who was it? Stirring wide awake, Boog got up to see what was going on.

"Elliot? Elliot wake up!!" Boog says, trying to wake him. He shook him lightly so he wouldn't freak out. The deer's eyes pop up wide open and he cry out in fear. "Noooo!! Suri!!" He yells.

"Suri?! Who's Suri?" Boog asked. It sounded like this Suri girl was the reason what made Elliot upset at night when he was asleep.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Who is she?" Boog asked again.  
"Who?" Elliot asks, lookin' confused.  
"Suri." Boog wanted to know. Elliot stood there in a froze. He didn't want to speak about her in front of Boog. "Uhhh..."  
"Well? Who is she?" Boog asks. He didn't want to wait all night for Elliot to answer. "Errr...no one." Elliot lies, but Boog wasn't gonna fall his white lie. "Elliot, who is she?!" Boog said again after losing his patience with the buck. He wanted an answer from Elliot and he wanted it now!

When Boog shouted to him about his question one final time, poor little Elliot begin to cry. "She was my sister!!" He sobs. Boog frown when the scrawny buck answer in tears. "Oh...I'm...I'm sorry Elliot. I didn't know you had a sister. Is that why you were acting crazy like a whining pimp?" He asked. Elliot nodded. It was clear that Elliot was suffering nightmares about his past. Boog felt heartbroken for the little guy. He hadn't felt sorry for him since the time Ian kicked Elliot out of the herd. "What happen to her?" Boog asked. He was curious why Elliot's big sister wasn't around anymore. Elliot got up and sat down next to Boog as he was ready to tell his tale. "It all started the day before I join Ian's herd..." Elliot begins as he was flashing back to his memories.

Elliot remember like it was yesterday when he still had both of his antlers. Not too long ago, before he was in Ian and Giselle's herd, Elliot used to live with his big sister Suri and their parents, Alfred and Linda. Suri was 11 years older (in human years) than Elliot, but they were very close and they never argue...not even once. He remember living with his family his whole entire life, but they ever been in a herd before... not from what Elliot thought. He couldn't remember what happen to his real herd. What really happen was, there was a fire that cause Elliot's family to separate their herd when Elliot was a baby fawn. They had been on their own ever since, searching for the perfect herd to live with, but they never found one.

The best memories Elliot could remember was faving fun and playing with Suri all the time everyday whenever their parents search for a herd or eating their meals. Suri was the most sweetest, most dearest and kindest doe around. She was always there for Elliot when he needed her. Ever since Elliot was born, his parents thought something was wrong with him, but Suri didn't care. She love her little brother just the way he is, no matter how he look or acted. Even if he was weird and misbehave most of the times, Suri always took care of him like a regular older sibling would do.

They were the best family they had and Elliot thought he was gonna be with them for the rest of his life...until that day, when it arrive. The day Elliot would never forgot...it happen on the day when Suri and Elliot were racing each other hopping and prancing around like happy deers, the two of them were with their parents during a bright sunny day at the clear beautiful meadow. Alfred and Linda were having their meal together while Suri and Elliot were playfully roaming around, having a great time.

The two deers were racing on the very small steam river with tiny rocks, having a blast. But Suri lost her footing and fell into the water. "Suri? Suri!!" Linda shouts when she heard the splash. She race to the steam where she saw her daughter fell in. Her husband follow. Elliot, who was still running, finally stop when he heard his mother calling his sister's name out loud. He turn and saw his parents coming to Suri's side after falling into the small water. He race over there to see if he big sis needed help.

"Are you okay?" Linda cried. "Don't worry mother, I'm fine." Suri said after she got out. She shook the water out of her fur, but was coming with a bad cough. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you warm up." She said as she begin to lead her away from Alfred and Elliot. Elliot show up in time to see his mother and sister leaving. His father turned to him angrily, giving him a shifty glare, then turn away. Something did not feel right, but he wanted to find out what was going on. "Errr...dad?" Elliot begin to say, but his father stepped in. "Elliot, you'll have to stop playing with your sister for a while. She's come up with a bad illness." Alfred told his son. Elliot was shocked! Today Suri was fine, but now she caught a bad cold?! "What?! She can't be sick! Suri's fine!!" Elliot said.

But Alfred did not had time to play puny little games with Elliot. "No she isn't Elliot. Your mother and I were gonna tell you sooner, but..."  
"How long has she been sick?" Asked Elliot. "A few days, but we don't know if she's gonna make it or not. It could be very serious." Answered Alfred.  
"But...but..."  
"No buts Elliot! You're not gonna play with her anymore until she's well. Do you understand me?" Says Alfred. "Dad I..." Elliot says. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" His father yells. Elliot's heart sank. "Yes sir." He mutter sadly. "Good, now let's go. They're waiting for us." Alfred says and begins to head back toward his wife and daughter. Elliot stood there sad starting at the ground, but did not move. He stood there for a short while and follows his father. Later that night when Alfred and Linda were asleep, Suri heard someone whispering to her.

"Pssst!! Suri, you awake?" Elliot whispered. Suri was awake, but she did not feel sleepy. "I'm sorry Elliot...I should had told you I was sick, but...I didn't want to worry you." Suri said, not looking back at Elliot who was standing right behind her. Elliot felt bad. He wish he knew his sister was sick sooner or later. But he didn't want to stop playing with her. She was a fun sister to have. She was the only friend he had. "I'm...I'm sorry too." He said, but then came up with a good idea. "Hey I've got an idea! Why don't we have our last playtime together before mom and dad wake up?" He says.

"What?! Elliot that's crazy! You know dad won't let you play with me after he told you. I'm ill remember?" Suri hissed in a low voice so their parents wouldn't wake up. "Please Suri..." Elliot begs. Suri sighs. "Okay...but only once and that's it. We can't play anymore until I get well...understand?"  
"Sweet! This is gonna be great!!" Elliot smiled. The next morning, Linda watched her two children playing in the tall grass field while Alfred was asleep. But he woke up when he heard the sound of playful laughing and cheering. "What the?!" He stirr and got up on all fours. "Linda!! Didn't you tell Elliot he can't play with Suri?!" He shouts.

"Honey, don't worry. They'll be okay...I told them not to stay out of our sight. They'll be fine." Linda says smoothing, trying to calm down her husband, but he thought it was too good to be true. But then again...maybe she was right. Elliot and Suri were not running far from them like they usually do, but as long as they were safe and they kept a close watchful eye, he didn't worry.

Just then, a loud booming shot shook the ground. Elliot who was running up ahead, stop and saw a hunter coming up with a big gun. "HUNTER!!" Elliot screamed. Suri saw the hunter too when Elliot yelled. "Run Elliot, run!!" She ordered. The hunter saw the two deers who spotted him and made a run for it. "You're not getting away that easily!!" The hunter laughs evilly. Alfred and Linda heard the gun shot too and saw their two children running for their lives away from the hunter.

Suri was more faster, bigger and stronger than Elliot and had better running legs too, she was the first one to had made it back to her parents, but Elliot was doing the best he can, trying to get away from the hunter as possible, but he trip and fell. He tries to get up, but his foot was caught in a small vine. "Elliot!!" Suri cries. She races back to go help her brother. "Suri no, come back here!!" Linda cries. Alfred goes after Suri, but she was too fast for her father to catch up. Elliot tries his best to untie the vine away from his foot, but the hunter coming in close, getting ready for the kill. He held out his gun, ready to shoot Elliot. "Say goodnight buck."

"NO!!" Suri yells. She races just in time to step in between Elliot and the hunter, but then...BAM!! The gun shooted, making a big loud blast!! Elliot shut his eyes tight when the hunter took aim, but when he open them he saw Suri's body lying on the ground in front of him with blood coming out. Elliot gasped. Suri had been shot in the head! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
The hunter gleams an evil happy look when he saw one of the dead deers he killed. But he heard something coming. He cries in fear when Alfred charge in. "Stay away from my children!!" He says. He knocks the gun out of the hunter's hands, going mad like a wild crazy horse. The hunter flee and ran, getting far away as he could. He hop into his truck and rode away. Linda caught up with her family, but stares in horror, looking at the dead body of her beloved Suri.

Elliot finally got the vine out his foot after the hunter took off. "S--Suri?" He whispers. He look as he saw his mother weeping into tears, his father became angry with rage. "This is all your fault!!" He yells at Elliot. Elliot couldn't believe it. Right then and there, he thought his life flash before his eyes, only to see his one and only sister getting killed right in front of him. "No...NOOO!!" Elliot runs away, far far away until there was not a sign of his parents anywhere. He was all on his own, alone...with no one else by his side. No one to comfort him or to keep him company. There was no place for him anymore.

"...and that's what happen." Elliot tells Boog finishing his story after the memories faded away from his mind. "I join Ian's herd the next day and..."  
"Yeah yeah...I know. You got kicked out and got ran over by Shaw's truck. Look Elliot, I'm...I'm sorry man." The big grizzly said sadly, putting a paw on Elliot's shoulder. "But Suri's in better place now and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Why can't I?" Elliot fussed. "It's not like your brilliant idea is to join her in the heavens or something..." Boog said, but stops fearing Elliot will do something very stupid after he just said that. A bright smile appear on Elliot's face. "That's it!!" He cries with joyment. "There's only one way I can be with her...and that's leaving the earth." He says. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a minute! You can't go and killed yourself!" Said Boog. He knew he was right, but knowing Elliot, the little deer always took things seriously. "Watch me! Hang on Suri, your baby bro's coming home!!" Elliot says as he took off before Boog can stop him. "Elliot!!" He shouts. "Awww man, now he's gonna make me run." Boog whine. He runs after Elliot, but it was gonna be hard finding him during this late night.

Morning rose by early, and Boog could not find Elliot anywhere. "Ellliot...where are you?" He called out. He was growing very tired. He panted heavily. "Elliot!" His voice was getting weary. He was about to give up, when he finally found him, standing on top of the high cliff. "Elliot!!" He cries. He hope Elliot wasn't gonna do what he thought he was gonna do. Elliot saw Boog coming for him. "Don't try to stop me Boog. I'm going to be with Suri. She needs me!!" Elliot said. "Elliot don't do this! You're making a big mistake!" But it was too late. As Boog was getting close to grabbing him, the mule deer jump off the cliff, getting ready to hit the ground like a crushed grape. "ELLIOT NOOOOO!!" Boog screams. He stood there watching as the deer was getting ready to meet his death. But instead of hitting the ground, Elliot landed on vines, nowhere anywhere near close on the bottom. Boog sigh in big relief. He was glad to see the vines had kept Elliot from falling.

"Eww...this is embarrassing." Elliot says, not to happy for the vines saving his life. But suddenly, the vines that were keeping Elliot safe, were snapping off. "Elliot!!" He shouts, warning him the vines were breaking off. All the vines snap off, expect for one that was holding onto his leg. Elliot begins to try to bite it off with his bare teeth, but Boog tries to stop him again. "Elliot, don't killed yourself!!"  
"I have to. It's destiny!!" Elliot shouts back to his bear friend. "Elliot don't!!" Boog yells. But it was too late. The vine was snap off and Elliot was ready to face his death, preparing for the big landing. CRASH! Elliot lands hard at the very bottom of the cliff.

"No! Elliot..." Boog yells, staring helplessly. He runs to find a way to get down to the bottom. Lucky for him, he did. He climbs down carefully at the bottom until he got there and rushes over to his friend's side. "Elliot? Buddy..."  
Elliot was not awake. There wasn't serious broken bones on him and his eyes were shut tight. This was a terrible thing for the poor mighty grizzly. "Oh Elliot..." He said in a very sad heartbroken tone. But Elliot was not dead. His head was a bit bruise, and his heart was still pounding, only he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to believe he was okay. He only wanted to be dead.

"Elliot...Elliot..." A soft sweet voice was calling his name. When Elliot woke up with a soft moan, he saw a beautiful young adult doe staring at him. It was his sister. "Suri?" He whispers. The young doe nodded. Elliot had never been so happy in his entire life. His plan worked! "Suri!!" Elliot cries. His heart filled with joy. He spread out his arms and gave Suri a big hug. Oh, how he was so happy to be with her again. Suri hugged her baby bro back. "It's good to see you again too Elliot."  
"I...I can't believe it worked. I miss you so much!" Elliot says, still hugging her. Suri removes her brother away from the hug. "I miss you too Elliot, but...I'm afraid I can't let you stay."  
"What?"  
"You have to go back." Said Suri.

"Go back?! But I...I can't! I...I killed myself to be with you again. I can never go back." Elliot said. "But Elliot, you have to it's not your time to leave yet." Said Suri.  
"But I don't wanna go! Nobody needs me." Said Elliot. As much as Elliot was a pain in the butt, Suri was the only one who was very patient with her kid brother. "You're wrong Elliot...someone DOES need you."  
"Who?"  
"Boog." Suri answered. "Boog? How did you--"  
"I've been watching over you Elliot." Suri reply. "You...you have?"  
"Yes, I can't let you killed yourself. You still have a lot to live for back on earth Elliot."  
"But...you can't make me. I don't wanna go back, I don't need Boog and he doesn't need me." He said very selfishly. Suri shook her head. "Elliot, I know I can't be with you anymore, but...I've always been with you...in here." She said pointing to his heart. "But...it was destiny." Elliot said sadly. "Destiny has so much to offer, but not death. Remember Elliot, I'll always be watching over you. I love you." She said. Her sweet gentle words made him wanna cry. "I...I love you too. I'll always love you. You're the best big sister in the world." He says, hugging her tightly.

Suri hugged him back, comforting her beloved little Elliot. "And you're the best brother a sister could ever had. I couldn't of ask more than the perfect little brother...like you." She says and gives Elliot a sweet small kiss on the forehead. "I want you to remember something. Always remember that you'll never forget about me. I'll always be alive inside your heart as long as you believe."

Elliot nodded. "I will Suri. But...how do I get back?" He asked. "Leave it to me." She said and then vanishes like a ghost.  
"Suri don't leave me! Come back!"  
"Elliot..." Boog's voice rang. It sounded very sad. "Boog? Boog where are you?" He calls, he could hear his voice loud and clear. "Boog? Boog? BOOG!! ANSWER ME!!" He says, yelling for his name.

"Boog, Boog..." Elliot mutters. "Elliot?" Boog says suprisely when he heard the sound of his buddy's voice. "Elliot, wake up." He shook him lightly awake. Elliot woke up, he found himself back on earth with his pal Boog by his side. "BOOG!!" He cries for excitement. He pounces on top of Boog, giving him noogies and running around crazy like a little kid again. "Oh Boog, it feels great to be back again. I'm home!!" He shouts. He had never been so happy in his entire life before. Boog smiled. He was happy to see his buddy was okay. "I thought you were dead."  
"Suri brought me back." Elliot told him. Boog looked puzzled. "Suri? Your sister?! But..."

"Boog listen, I know I never listen to you, but...I gotta confess, you're a good friend." Elliot admits. Boog was touched. "Thanks little buddy. I know we never got on the right foot at first, but... you'll always be my partner." Said Boog. "Thanks Boog. You're like the big brother I've never had." Elliot says. A brother? This was the most sweetest thing Boog had ever heard. He never thought of becoming close to Elliot as his new brother. First they were partners, now they were brothers.

The two pals smiles at one another. Then Boog begin to sing;

_Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't want to listen to what you were saying  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah you taught me well_

_I learned from you I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believn'  
There's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you_

Elliot smiles at his pal as he watch him sing. Just hearing him sing light up his heart. But he didn't wanna feel left out, being the only one hearing his pal singing, so he decided to join in and sang the next part of the song.

_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you and give you the distance to make your decisions without any fear_

This was the most greatest thing Boog has ever done with Elliot. Together, they make the perfect partners and now, they became close to one another. Either one ever felt this way before, but it felt great. And together, they sang the rest of the song.

_I'm grateful for all of the times  
You open my eyes  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'_

_There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you  
You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that  
You saved me, you made me, and now that I'm looking back  
I can say wooooaaahhhh  
Hmmmm...Hmmmm...Yeah!_

Singing their song together made Boog and Elliot felt very special and caring to each other. Without each other, they would not be close. Thinking of all the good times they had since they were partners, felt super good. They couldn't imagine life without each other. And together, they make the perfect team. Their true friendship was more stronger and powerful than it ever was.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
keep on believin'_

_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you  
wooooaaahhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu  
I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you yeah!_

_I learned from you_

After they were done finishing their song, Elliot said to his partner "Let's go big brother." When Elliot said that, it did made Boog felt like he was an actual brother to him. And to Boog, he was starting to love Elliot as his brother too. "Uhhh...Elliot? Can you do me a big favor?"  
"Sure thing bro. What is it?" Elliot asked.  
"Promise me you won't go trying to kill yourself again...okay?"  
Elliot nodded and hugged his 'brother.' "Of course. We're in this together and we're gonna stick together forever...right Boogster?"  
"Right you are, Incredible Mr. E." Boog said smiling and hugs his bro back. Even though Elliot had lost a sister, he was grateful to have a friend who's like a brother to him. They were always gonna be together for the rest of their lives...always.

THE END


End file.
